


Rick/Morty Drabble. Sappy Rick.

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, I can't believe I fucking wrote this, M/M, Ugh, garbage, no more owl city for me while I write thx, sappy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Some bullshit I wrote because I was listening to Owl City's Silhouette. It reminded me SO much of Rick's stupid feelings he has during the time Morty is gone in part 13 of my series that I had to write it.God so sappy. I mean it's cute but eugh. *coughs*





	Rick/Morty Drabble. Sappy Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone read this stupid garbage.

Rick had done his crying.  
Thrown his fits.  
Broken things, destroyed things, creatures, experiments.

It didn't matter. None of it would bring Morty home.

 

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain;_  
_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

 

On a small screen blipped a little orange dot, moving here and there slightly.  
He touched the orange spot with a fingertip, eyes red-rimmed as he stared at it. If he looked hard enough he could almost see him.

There weren't any tears left.

 

_The fire I began, is burning me alive,_  
_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

 

Just a tiny blip on a screen. A wonderful little spot he couldn't touch.  
He felt like a heart-broken teenager. Lounging around, showering even less than he usually did. Drinking and sleeping.  
Rick fingered the little dot sadly before standing with a scrape of his chair.

 

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase,_  
_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace,_

  
_The mountains of things that I still regret,_  
_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget_  
_(No matter where I go)_

 

The ship seemed so empty without him. It wasn't as if he'd never traveled without him but this was so different. It felt so big.  
The engines stuttered to stop as he let himself drift through space, watching the winking stars. One burned orange-ish red. His brow wrinkled and he reached out to touch the cold, thick glass, pressing his finger to the spot.

 

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_  
_Is it over yet?  
Will I ever love again?_

 

Suddenly it winked out and his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain.  
It was like a sign.  
He didn't believe in a god, any god. But.. if there was one, it was surely torturing him for his mistake.

An unfinished portal gun lay in his garage, momentarily forgotten.

  
_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own,_  
_But the more I try to move on,_  
_the more I feel alone,_  
_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this is gay.


End file.
